dernières fois
by buterflythought
Summary: Lily aime James James aime lily mais elle ne le croit pas. Il veut mourrir... résiumé pa super et c'est mon 1er oneshot


_A Miléna…_

Dernières fois

**Contexte : nous sommes en novembre de la 7ème année dans la salle commune.**

Lily était dans la salle commune avec Alice sa meilleure amie. Plus loin les maraudeurs étaient réunis. Ils semblait avoir fait une mauvaise farce (sans doute aux serpentards) et en parlaient joyeusement… sauf un. Un jeune garçon aux yeux noisette, aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et qui passait sans cesse sa main dedans. Effectivement James Potter était très beau, les filles de Poudlard le contaient deuxième plus beau garçon après Sirius. James regardait la charmante rouquine qu'était Lily depuis un bon moment. Il avait l'air décidé…

_Pensées de James :_ Cette fois si ma belle Lily c'est la dernière. Je te le demande depuis la quatrième année et tu refuses toujours en me criant dessus. Je te promets que c'est la dernière. Attention Lily j'arrive.

James Potter se lève, plus déterminé que jamais sous l'œil étonné de ses trois compagnons de toujours. Il passe devant les filles de son fan-club qui le regardent avec insistance mais il n'en n'a rien à faire. Une seule compte. Elle. Une rousse aux yeux verts émeraude qui peuple ses rêves.

_Pensées de Lily :_ Que me veut-il encore ? Pitié ! Pitié pour mon cœur James ! Qu'il ne me le demande pas encore !

Alice voyant le beau brun s'approché de son amie décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller rejoindre son copain Franck Londubat.

James arriva devant Lily.

-Lily, ne me frappe pas s'il te plait, veut tu sortir avec moi ?

_Pensées de Lily : _Oh, non je vais encore devoir dire les trois lettres qui me brisent le cœur. Si seulement il m'aimait vraiment et ne voulais pas sortir avec moi parce que je suis la seule qui lui dit non !

_Pensées de James :_ Ma Lily dis oui, ne me brise pas le cœur, je t'en pris, je ne demande qu'à t'aimer…

NON POTTER ! Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ! La rouquine semblait en colère mais James vit dans ses yeux de la tristesse.

_Pensées de James_ c'est fini… c'était la dernière fois ma Lily.

_Pensées de Lily :_ encore une fois j'ai du te crier dessus je ne veux te dire qu'une chose c'est que je t'aime mais je souffrirai tant de sortir avec toi et que tu me laisse vite tomber…

James monta dans son dortoir. Il pris une feuille de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Il se mit à écrire.

**Ma princesse Lily,**

**Quand tu lira cette lettre je ne serai plus de ce monde. Sache que je t'aimais, je t'aime et, même là d'où personne ne reviens je t'aimerai.**

**Aujourd'hui pour la dernière fois je t'ai vu, toi celle qui peuple mes rêves. Quand je respire, quand je vis et quoi que je fasse je pense à toi. J'ai si longtemps cherché à t'oublier surtout dans les bras des autres filles mais quand on te connaît, comment t'oublier ? J'ai finalement trouver, le seul moyen de t'oublier : la mort.**

**Je ne supporte plus de voir tous ces regards braqués sur toi, je n'en peux plus de te voir sourire à tout le monde sauf à moi. Les seules fois où j'ai le droit à ton attention tu me cries dessus, les seules fois où tu m'a touchés c'est pour me gifler.**

**Pourquoi me déteste tu tant ? Qu'ai-je fais pour ça ? Si seulement j'avais pus trouvé comment y remédier…**

**Je t'aime plus que tout. Ne pouvant vivre sans toi j'ai décidé d'en finir.**

**Aujourd'hui je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois, j'ai entendu ta voix pour la dernière fois et tu m'as brisé le cœur pour la dernière fois. Quand je t'ai encore demandé de m'aimer, j'ai vu de la tristesse dans tes yeux. Réjouis toi, plus jamais je ne te ferai souffrir.**

**Je ne sais pas comment ce sera là bas. Ce ne sera pas le paradis car tu n'y seras pas mais je te promets que je veillerai sur toi pour que tu sois heureuse.**

**Mes dernières pensées seront pour l'amour de ma vie. **

**Toi. **

**Aujourd'hui je ferai ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis longtemps, je sauterai.**

**Je t'aime Lily,**

**James.**

James plia le papier et le mit dans sa poche. Il descendit dans la salle commune et, sans s'en rendre compte il fit tombé le papier non loin de Lily.

Sirius qui était dans la pièce lui demanda :

-où va tu cornedrue ?

En entendant ce surnom James tressaillit.

-je vais faire un tour. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-ok +

-adieu mon frère. Murmura James.

Il sorti.

Lily vit la lettre son nom était inscrit dessus. Elle l'a pris et l'ouvrit. En la lisant, elle se mit a pleurer et partie en courant vers la tour d'astronomie.

_Pensées de Lily :_ James, pitié ne fais pas ça attends ! Oh si j'avais su…

Dans la tour…

_Pensées de James :_ alors, c'est ici que tout fini ? Espérons que la mort n'est pas trop douloureuse…

Adieu mon frère adieu Lily je t'aime.

Il s'apprêtait à sauter mais il entendit une voix crier :

-James ! Attends James !

C'était elle. Comment savait-elle ? Il mit sa main dans sa poche. La lettre. Elle n'y était plus.

-James !

Il se retourna, elle pleurait.quand elle le vit, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la regarda sans comprendre.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

-oh James c'est affreux ce que tu allais faire alors que je t'aime !

-quoi ?

-Je croyais que tu voulais sortir avec moi parce que j'étais la seule à dire non ! Mais je t'aime depuis le début ! Si tu sautes, je te suivrai !

-Lily je t'aime.

-je sais, moi aussi.

Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds et fit enfin ce dont elle rêvait. Elle l'embrassa.

**Ils ne sautèrent pas. Il parait qu'il se marièrent et eurent un garçons.On dit aussi qu'ils moururent beaucoup trop jeunes mais que même la mort ne les sépara pas car ils moururent ensemble. Et je sais que de là-haut, ils veillent sur leur fils qui s'apprête à livrer un combat qui décidera du sort du monde…**


End file.
